


Sonic '06 Rewritten // Bramble's Story

by kankitsurui_cat



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, Sonic 2006
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankitsurui_cat/pseuds/kankitsurui_cat
Summary: 1/3 Redefined!Au fanfictions. A rewrite of Sonic 2006, where I try my hardest to fix the plotholes.Some changes include:- No more Elise (no romance with Sonic)- Major changes to the overall story- Added Gold the Tenrec from the Archie comics- Added Bramble the Cat, creating a full team of threeBy Kankitsurui Cat. Started writing on the 10th of October, 2020.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Gold the Tenrec, Silver the Hedgehog/Original Character





	Sonic '06 Rewritten // Bramble's Story

The world has been devastated for hundreds of years - a harsh, bleak place, where people live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle, and people live without hope. 

Storm clouds blanket the sky and thunder booms throughout the ravaged city. 

A young cat leaps from building to building with the wind rushing through his fur, crooked blue and green tail trailing behind him. His hands ache from pulling himself up ledges, but there’s only a little further to go. An abrupt pillar of flames halts him in his tracks, letting him know he’s come to the right place. 

Those flames. They burnt away at the world, destroying everything in their path. They came from an eternal life form people cannot truly defeat; the Flames of Disaster known as Iblis. It was released over two hundred years ago, ravaging the world, and now resides in Crisis City. 

A psychokinetic blast is sent through the spiralling flames, scattering them as he peers off the edge. A hedgehog and tenrec are in the middle of the desolated street. 

“Silver! Gold!” The cat calls. They look up at him and Gold waves. “He’s appeared again.” He points back along the main street to make sure they understand. His rough voice echoes along the street as the pair say something to each other, beginning to speed off in the direction he pointed. He sighs. 

Breaking into a sprint, he gradually hops from one low roof to another and glances to the side. The other two are racing, too focused on themselves to notice that he’s pulling ahead - until he fumbles a jump and slips. He braces for impact but finds himself floating above the concrete instead. 

“You’ve got to be more careful, Bramble-” Gold says, “Hey, he’s cheating!” The yellow aura around him fades, placing him on the ground as Silver flies past. 

“Keep up, losers!” He brags, grinning. 

Gold takes off after him, using her psychokinesis to fly as well. Bramble watches them for a second, shakes his head, and chases after them. After a few minutes the three come to a stop at a collapsed building. A dark, looming figure can be seen not too far away. 

Silver places a hand on the wall and peaks around the corner, then turns to the others. “Looks like I won! But yeah, I...I-blis is right where Bramble said.” 

“You two remember the plan, right?” Gold asks. Bramble and Silver nod. “Good.”

As they enter the knocked-over ruins, Bramble watches Iblis mindlessly roam the lagoon of lava, searching for any movement. He passes rows and rows of shattered windows, scattering pebbles as he goes. The clouds darken as they ascend. 

They come to the plateau at the top of the tower. Pieces of rubble are littered across the concrete, providing plenty of ammunition for the psychokinetics to use. Iblis’s back is turned to the trio. 

Gold passes behind Bramble. “Be careful.” She whispers. Gold and Silver walk to the centre of the plateau, but Bramble doesn’t follow. 

Silver cups his hands around his muzzle and leans forwards. “ _Iblis!_ ” 

It turns to him. Gold backs away as he eyes them up, molten body glowing and uneasily silent. Silver stays put. “ _Come on, you monster!_ ” He uses his powers to lift some nearby rubble, flinging it at Iblis’s stone head. “Well?” He challenges. 

Iblis lets out a thunderous roar, drawing his arms back and readying an attack. From his body, balls of molten rock rain towards where they stand. Gold stands cautiously beside Silver, and they focus on catching some with their psychokinesis. 

Covering his left ear, Bramble ducks, kneeling behind debris on the angled building. Each roar cuts deeper than the last, making him clench his eyes shut. The other two yell directions to each other. Bramble runs his free hand around his tail, trying to distract himself from the painful ringing. Gold tells him he should stay back when they fight Iblis, yet he always chooses to go along. 

After a couple of minutes, Iblis lets out one final roar before melting back into the magma he came from. Bramble opens his eyes, hesitantly lifting the paw off his ear. Iblis is gone, but his ear still rings slightly. Silver gazes into the gulf before them. 

Gold pads over to Bramble. “Hey,” She holds out a hand. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah.” He takes her hand and pulls himself up, and they walk over to Silver. His back is turned to them as he stares at the ground. 

“We stopped him, for now.” Gold says. 

“But it'll just rise up from its ashes again.” Silver hits a pillar to his left with his bandaged fist. “What's the point of all this? It'll never end.” 

“Calm down, Silver.” 

He turns to the two of them, gesturing wildly. “Then tell me w...w-hat we should do. How can we completely destroy Iblis?” 

Gold looks away, crossing her arms. 

“By knowing the truth, of course.” An unknown voice says from beside them. They all back away slightly. A dark hedgehog stands on a ledge above, eyeing the three up. 

“Just as a flower comes from a seed, or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin. I want you to find the being responsible for this catastrophe.” 

“Is that really the answer to our problem?” Silver points at the mysterious hedgehog. “Tell me, do you know who it is?” 

The hedgehog chuckles. “Indeed, child. Follow me if you wish to learn about how this wasteland came to be.” He leaps down from the ledge, landing beside them and begins to walk away. 

The three glance at each other and tail after him without a word. 

As they descend from the building, Bramble pulls ahead a little. The stranger seems eerily still. The black and icy-blue hedgehog doesn’t seem to breathe or blink and has a lack of scars, setting him apart from the other citizens of Crisis City. He turns to Bramble and makes eye contact, forcing Bramble to avert his gaze. 

“My name is Mephiles.” He states. 

“I’m Sil-” 

Mephiles cuts him off. “I already know your names. My, with the reputation some of you have, it would be hard not to.” 

Bramble’s tail bristles and he turns to Mephiles, but is stopped by an irritated ‘ahem’ from Gold. He falls back to the others. 

They pass through the rest of the deserted streets in silence. The buildings are crumbling, and most belongings inside are wrecked. Some glass crunches underneath their boots. A few minutes pass with the atmosphere getting more and more tense as it goes, but eventually they come to a halt. 

“In here.” 

They enter an office building. The ground floor is almost completely barren, the only furniture being a crumbling reception deck, some stairs, and collapsed pillars strewn across the ground. Dust floating through the air makes Silver sneeze and Bramble jumps a little. 

Mephiles starts up the stairs, not pausing for the children to catch up. “This building was once owned by the government, not that many today know what that is.” They hurry after him. The four come to the second floor but Mephiles keeps on walking. “They conducted research on the Chaos Emeralds-” 

“Oh, I’ve heard of those! If you collect all eight, a miracle is supposed to happen.” Gold adds. 

Mephiles nods. “Indeed. They were studying the abilities of the Emeralds - more specifically, their effects on time.” 

Finally, he stops at the fifth floor. A large metal door is on the left of the room. As they approach it, they notice warning signs plastered all over the steel, but don’t have time to read them as Mephiles places a hand on a scanner and the door slides open. 

The inside is dim, with the only light coming from a wide, blue computer screen on the opposite side of the room. Old tables and chairs are pushed up against shelves that line the room and a few of the ceiling tiles are missing, exposing the pipes above. 

Mephiles walks forwards, gazing into the blank screen. He clasps his hands behind his back. “You see, I am able to send us back in time to the Day of Disaster, when the events that released Iblis began.” 

They all pause, a wave of silence crashing down on the room. Nothing can be heard except the faint buzzing of electrical wires. 

Gold stifles a laugh. “I’m sorry, you expect us to believe this?” 

Mephiles turns to her, eyes narrow, nose wrinkling as if disgusted at what she had just said. “What would I have to gain from lying to you, child?” 

He pulls a purple emerald out from his spines and raises it into the air. A Chaos Emerald. A beam of light streams from it, forming a projection of a hedgehog with deep blue spines and a smug smile. 

“He is the one who awakened Iblis. The Iblis Trigger, if you will.” 

Mephiles lowers the emerald and the figure disappears, leaving no trace of his existence. 

“If we kill him,” Bramble asks. “Our world would be saved?” Gold steps a little closer to him, keeping watch. 

Mephiles shakes his head. “Not quite. While this future would remain the same, another timeline would be created. One where Iblis was never released, and the future was never destroyed.” 

Silver steps forwards, staring at the floor. “A future where Iblis was never released...” He looks up, meeting Mephiles’ gaze. “I’ll do it.” 

“Silver-” Gold begins. 

Bramble studies the determination on his face. 

“I’ll go as well.” He echoes. He looks at Gold, waiting for her response. 

She takes a deep breath, eyes closed and trying to analyse the situation, but for once she’s unable to stop the boys from jumping into something. “I don’t trust you, Mephiles, but if what you say is true, I’m going with you.” 

Gold glares at Bramble and Silver. “You two are in trouble.” She tells them telepathically, crossing her arms. Bramble looks away and Silver’s ears droop awkwardly. 

Mephiles chuckles. “I can assure you, I am being completely honest.” He paces to the blue screen and uses the control panels below, bringing up images of a town and a purple cat. “I will send us back to when the Iblis Trigger was alive.” 

With one last inspection of the three, Mephiles lifts the Chaos Emerald up once again, surrounding them with a sphere of light too bright to see through. “Don’t forget – he must be eliminated.” He says, staring at Bramble. Bramble shields his eyes with a paw, hearing the pulsating of the gem, and everything goes dark. 

Word Count - 1771

Total - 1771


End file.
